


【长篇HE】归魂·28

by Moyouyou



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyouyou/pseuds/Moyouyou





	【长篇HE】归魂·28

第十四章B

《LIE》的最重头戏就在隔天的下午，是白宇的杀青戏份，也是贪狼和太微的诀别。

这场戏够重，人物的结局突然又必然，心理情绪复杂压抑又隐隐爆发，还是个无可避免的悲剧。一条过，导演喊了卡之后，忍不住连连赞叹：“太有戏了！太有戏了！一条过！天啊！不愧是影帝视帝！”朱一龙和白宇远远的躺着没动，导演急忙道：“快！快去扶一下！两位老师还没回过劲来！”

确实没有回过劲来。两具对视着的尸体是不该表情的，但是随着导演的一声“卡”，朱一龙的视野立刻模糊了，脸上瞬间显出了一股浓烈的哀伤。他等着两颗眼泪落了下去，才站起来去扶白宇。白宇长出了一口气，笑着去轻轻揍了朱一龙一拳。朱一龙抓住他的手轻轻握了一下，却又放了手，垂下眼帘轻声道：“你快去换衣服吧……”说完他就垂着头匆匆的走了。

白宇看着他离开的背影，心里又酸又软，他知道，朱一龙现在难受是因为还没有从戏里脱离，还沉浸在开枪杀了自己的情绪中。他无声的叹了口气，回了自己的化妆室换衣服漱口。他杀青了，一会儿剧组会给他准备一个小小的送别。

朱一龙一个人对着卫生间的镜子擦自己太阳穴上的血点，又反反复复的漱了口。他的眼睛有些红，大部分是他自己揉的，因为不想一直流泪。他也不知道为什么，心里难受的要命，整个这部戏越到结局他越难受的要命。他恍恍惚惚的一时是贪狼，一时是朱一龙，有时还会变成沈巍，不管是哪一个，他都有一段椎心饮泣的失去白宇的时间。现在这段日子他过的平淡快乐又满足，但也一直暗自战战兢兢。白宇真的属于他了吗？他，还会失去白宇吗？如果他再一次的失去了白宇，他还能继续支撑起自己的躯壳面不改色的活下去吗？

朱一龙扑了几遍水，鬓角都湿淋淋的，他强压下了内心的翻涌，向白宇的化妆间走去。

门是虚掩的，白宇的声音模模糊糊的，带着一点鼻音，听起来粘腻娇憨。“好，天总，我可以答应你。”“你想要的我可以给……只要你别告诉他……”他猛地推门进去，白宇吓了一跳，反手挂了电话：“龙哥？”

白宇只脱了风衣，敞开了戏服衬衣的几个扣子，露出一片精致的锁骨。戏服上还带着假血浆，让他看起来分不清是白宇还是太微，仿佛真的重生归来，让朱一龙心头被强压下的复杂情绪又翻滚了起来。朱一龙缓缓问道：“你答应了他什么？”“啊？”白宇一时没反应过来。朱一龙背过的手已经“咔哒”一声反锁了房间的门。

朱一龙快步走过去一把揽住了白宇的腰，狠狠的压向自己：“他对你不怀好意，别以为我看不出来……”白宇笑眯眯：“什么不怀好意啊……”话音还没落，腰间的手猛然加力，白宇忍不住一声闷哼。他笑骂道：“你这是发的什么疯……”  
下一秒红着眼睛的漂亮男人就如同一头雪豹，猛地扑上来叼住了他的脖子。凶狠的吻很快就留下了痕迹，白宇偏过头用了点力道推开他：“龙哥，你该不会在吃醋吧？”朱一龙紧紧的盯着他，没有说话。  
白宇的笑脸渐渐收敛了一点，伸出一只手抚上朱一龙的脸：“朱一龙，你不要告诉我，前天你突然……我俩……也是因为你见过天总之后，吃醋了？！”朱一龙没有答话，只是又猛地凑上前吻住了白宇的唇。

朱一龙的吻凶猛，白宇却头一次毫不配合，手抵在朱一龙的胸膛上推拒。他其实也没有用尽全力，朱一龙自然也不舍放开他的唇。然而白宇推拒的意思坚决，朱一龙始终不可能不顾及他的感受，终于放开了他泛着水光的嫣红的唇。在极近处看，白宇的眼睛有一点红，鼻头也红红的，一双眼睛带着点水淋淋的光，像小狗狗一样，朱一龙有点不安，似乎是被他欺负的。

白宇看着朱一龙的样子，不由得轻轻叹息。他龙哥眼睛很红，睫毛湿漉漉的，大概是下戏以后，忍不住哭过了。他捧住了朱一龙的脸，声音带着点鼻音：“哥哥，你这是吃的哪门子醋啊……他又难看，个性又奇怪，没少压榨我，还不许我去看你……十个他绑在一起，在我心里也比不上你一根汗毛好吧……”  
他话音没落，朱一龙已经凑近了含住他的耳垂：“那你跟他撒娇一样……”含糊的说着，他用舌头绕着那小小的耳珠挑逗，又顺着脖子一路吻下来。白宇歪着头，声音带上了喘息：“真是冤枉！我不是还没回过劲儿来，忍不住哭了一鼻子，所以才这个声音嘛……我三十多岁的大老爷们儿，哪会撒娇啊？！”他说着，扶着朱一龙的肩膀把他拉起来一点，温柔的吻吻他的睫毛：“哥，你是不是也哭过了？”

唇间渐渐尝到了一点点海水的味道，白宇觉得自己的心像是用薄薄的锋刃划过，乍一看像是没有伤口，却缓缓的渗出血珠来。他有时能感觉到，朱一龙似乎有些没有安全感。他觉得是自己拖了三年在逃避这份感情，实在对朱一龙的伤害有点大，那么现在，他也决定献上自己全部的身心去补偿。况且又是那样的剧情，连自己下戏后都恍惚觉得自己和龙哥似乎是抱着复杂难言的感情不得善终的，更何况他龙哥那种沉浸派的演员，恐怕心里更加难受……

白宇吻着朱一龙的眼睛，那长长的羽睫在他唇间微微颤抖。朱一龙闭着眼，将白宇的衬衫下摆从裤子里拉了出来，双手贴着皮肉伸进去划过腰肢和背脊，将他紧紧的搂进自己的怀里。常年的拍戏，朱一龙的手掌并不十分细腻，紧紧贴着白宇的肌肤抚摸滑动，让白宇单薄的身子细细颤抖了一下。

朱一龙亲吻着白宇的唇，并且在白宇的配合下越吻越急，双手从白宇的衣服里拿出来急切的拉扯着他的衣扣。白宇跟他做着唇舌上的激烈纠缠，挑逗的朱一龙仿佛长途跋涉后的干渴。朱一龙终于放开了白宇的唇，伸手利落的脱下了外衣，伸手扯开了自己的衬衣，圆溜溜的扣子崩了一地。他一把抱起白宇，放他坐在了化妆台上，压过去想解他的衣服扣子。

白宇曲起一条腿，用膝盖顶住了朱一龙的胸膛阻止他靠近。习惯性的，白宇伸出舌尖舔了舔自己的嘴唇，烧的朱一龙的眼睛更红了：“小白……我真的很难受……给我吧……”

白宇的腿慢慢向下滑，轻轻顶在了朱一龙要命的地方。他笑的还是像小太阳一样，却带着欲望的风情：“可以！但朱一龙你记住，这只是因为，我真的好爱你！”


End file.
